Death is not the End
by Liya249
Summary: All is lost, Voldermort won. So why does Hermione Granger wake to find herself years before the events of the Second Wizarding War with all the memories of taking part in it. Time travel but not really.
1. Waking up

It came in flashes.

_The triwizard tournament, Harry being chosen, fighting a dragon, being stuck at the bottom of the black lake, the maze, Cedric's death and Voldermort's return..._

_Umbridge, the blood quills, Dumbledore's army..._

_Fighting at the department of mysteries, being cursed by Dolohov and Sirius' death..._

_Deatheater attacks, begging her parents to allow her to return to school, Harry suspecting Malfoy, Malfoy letting Deatheaters into school, Dumbledore's death..._

_Her,__ running through the forest of Dean, running faster that she ever had before, Greyback was chasing her, hearing his animalistic growls and pants, he was closing in..._

_"Crucio" Bellatrix seethed, excruciating pain followed, her own screams drowning out her thoughts.__ Mudblood forever carved into her forearm__..._

_Dobby's death, recovering from her torture and leaving to continue the horcrux hunt..._

_Breaking into Gringotts, stealing the cup, Griphook betraying them and riding a bloody dragon to escape..._

_The final battle, friends, classmates and order members dying everywhere, Lavender, Nigel, Colin, Snape,Tonks, Remus and Fred, Fred who laughed in his final moments, Remus and Tonks who left their baby boy behind, Snape who everyone was quick to judge, Nigel and Colin so young and Lavender her vapid yet harmless roommate._

_Harry dying, then Ron and slowly everyone else. Voldermort won, the order was broken and everyone who opposed him were hunted._

_She remained, she fought for as long as she could, until she gave in, everyone she loved had died - her parents, her friends even little Teddy who she tried to save, she was alone._

_She got sloppy, stopped caring and they caught up to her, she was ready it was her time, life wasn't worth it anymore so she let death in._

Four year old Hermione woke with a horrific scream, heartbreaking and terrified. Her parents came scrambling into her room, she was sobbing as her parents tried to comfort her, babbling on about horcruxes, Voldermort and Harry.

Too confused to focus on what she was saying they wrapped her within their arms, she quietened down, hiccups escaping her as she drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

In the morning when Hermione woke everything came rushing back, she died but how was she here.

She clearly remembers giving in, she remembers everything yet she's four years old and no where near the age of nineteen when she died.

Was it all a dream, a wicked horrible nightmare, but how can she remember it all so vividly, how can she dream up something so awful.

She hears a knock at the door, rushing out of her room and peeking from the top of the stairs she sees an Auror talking to her parents, his ministry robes immediately make her think of Tonks.

She furrows her brows, it wasn't a dream. But she's four years old, seven years until she even gets her Hogwarts letter.

"We have reason to believe your daughter is a witch, ma'am, sir" the Auror says to her parents, her mother gasps in outrage "How rude, she's an innocent child who hasn't done anything, why are you calling her names?".

The next voice gives her chills, it's Dumbledore, the last time she saw him was before he took off with Harry to look for Salazar Slytherin's locket.

"I assure you Mrs Granger, we mean no offence, what Auror Scrimgeour is trying to say is that we believe your daughter may have magic, a young witch" he explains kindly.

Her thoughts race as her parents speak to Dumbledore, inviting him in.

She has somehow travelled back in time, way before Voldermort's return, way before even finding out she was a witch.

Why is Dumbledore here now? Why is there an Auror with him? Had she caused something to happen? Do they know she's not meant to be here?

She starts panicking, bad things happen to those who meddle with time, but she didn't, she doesn't know how she got here, frustrated tears well in her eyes.

"Hermione love, there's someone here to see you" her mother calls from downstairs, apprehension fills her, what should she do, should she tell Dumbledore, but that would meddle with time, then again the future is not exactly desirable.

Even if she didn't tell Dumbledore, he's a powerful Legilimens, he would see straight through her, could she even retain her Occlumency without learning it again or without her wand.

Shuffling downstairs she clears her mind deciding on not telling anyone yet and hoping they won't see through her.

Entering the living room she spots Dumbledore and the minister - no not yet, Auror Scrimgeour. They seem so much younger, war not yet wearing them down.

She plasters a confused look on her face, hoping she's convincing. Who would suspect a child in her pink night clothes to know of a war ravaged future.

"Hello Hermione" Dumbledore starts, "Hi" she says her voice impossibly high and timid, goodness she really was a child.

"Hermione, have you recently had any accidents, accidents where you could do things, impossible things, maybe even magic" He asks, she sees frustration on her fathers face - they don't believe in magic, and they won't not until Dumbledore shows them.

Thinking of what she said last time to Mcgonagall she repeats "I can get books mum hides in the locked cabinets" her mother looks shocked, she continues "and when I want biscuits there just there" stopping herself from using advanced vocabulary, even though she was a smart child she doubts she had a lot of eloquence.

She follows the conversation in a trance-like state until the mention accidental magic, she had caused a fire in the field behind their home, did her nightmare cause that, or was it being brought back to her four year old body.

"Fiendfyre" she hears Scrimgeour mutter as Dumbledore explain that accidental magic is common in muggleborn children, the term confuses her parents so she quickly mirrors their confusion, its so hard pretending she doesn't know.

Shock registers, she caused Fiendfyre, grey magic, considered dark by some.

Not even one day in and she's already brought attention to herself, great, how is she meant to fly under the radar now.

Dumbledore is explaining to her parents that there is a whole magical society in Britain, and every other country, that it's hidden from muggles for both societies protection.

She plasters an interested look on her face and asks "Are you magical?" even to her own ears her attempt is weak but Dumbledore answers her, his expression not giving anything away.

Eventually they leave, recommending they go to diagon alley to buy some books to learn about what the magical society is like, Dumbledore says a representative of the magical world will accompany them and show them around.

Has her 'coming back' changed the event of her own history, her family were never meant to even know about the magical world until she was eleven years old. The ministry will now have her filed under dangerous accidental magic, Dumbledore will certainly keep an eye on her now, she would not be surprised if either himself or the ministry had someone following them from now on.

How was she meant to find out what had happened is she can't do anything.

* * *

_Reborn from hardship, she will rise... Powers not yet known, one side of a coin set to vanquish the Dark Lord, while the marked one is the other... Born of no blood or name she will have impossible knowledge. Knowledge to defeat the one she despises, taken everything yet nothing..._

* * *

**Right now I don't have any future pairings in mind, next chapter will probably have some time skips. ****Love Liya xx**


	2. Plans

**Thank you for your follows, faves** **and reviews from KatharineDunLey and Reflection Rose. **

**Reflection Rose I'm so glad you feel that way about the prophecy, it seriously had me stressing**.

* * *

Death is not a patient being, he never has been and has never needed to be, time is endless for him but when Fate interferes with one of his, he loses his composure.

"Why have you taken her from me?" He bellows out, Fate stands unfazed by Death's reaction, he continues "I have been waiting for her".

Narrowing her glowing eyes she finally snaps "You have never waited on anything, do not delude yourself into thinking you have, and she is not yours, she is mine, my creation and she is not done, far from it so you can 'wait' for her for as long as it takes"

Stunned into silence Death mellows down, his wispy black aura sagging in defeat, if one thing can overthrow or overrule Death it's Fate.

* * *

The ministry representative is a woman named Lisa Maddens, she's a muggleborn, which is surprising given the blood prejudice within the ministry at this time; almost fresh after Voldermort's first fall.

Lisa guides them around diagon alley, explaining what each shop was and giving assurances about Gringotts and how it has never been broken into - well until seven years later - Hermione thinks wryly.

The look of wonder on her face is not forced, she hasn't seen the alley this lively and bustling since long before the war, even after the war it had been less busy than this, shops that are now open were closed indefinitely in the future. She looks at a tall building of flats and half expects Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to be there - but no not until the start of her sixth year.

Entering Gringotts, Lisa leads them to the center desk, she speaks a few words to the goblin before they both turn to the Grangers "What is the young one's full name?" he croaks, Mr Granger clears his throat before speaking "Hermione Jean Granger" the goblin notes it down before demanding "age", "four" is her fathers reply, a few more questions come in the same manner and are given answers.

Once all the questions have been asked the goblin calls for another goblin - Griphook - anger wells up inside her, seeing him makes her think of his betrayal, she takes a calming breath and shrinks back into her parents, the goblins mistake it as fear and brush it aside, relieved Hermione berates herself, goblins are intuitive and unstrusting, she can't afford to let emotions control her.

Getting into the cart that will take them to her new vault Hermione holds her breath, people always thought she hated flying because of the fear of falling but no it was the loss of control, she cannot control wind so she couldn't control her broom, just like she cannot control what happens in this cart.

Reaching their destination after some stomach churning turns they get out, the hall is dark and musty, the vault is in front of them, it's a different number to the one she had last time.

Griphook explains that she can come here and take out the money herself of have a system set up on the way out, where she will just need to owl them to have money withdrawn.

Her parents decide on the owling system, they look a little green due to the cart ride and would prefer to never experience that ride again. Griphook discusses the conversion of currency and how they can just transfer muggle money and they will change it into galleons, he asks for some money to be put in to show how it works.

Opening the vault with Hermione's key he places the money in the center of the vault, he then closes the door, a small chime sounds and the door reopens, there's a pile of galleons where the notes once sat, Hermione is amazed, she never thought to find out how her money for school came to be, always so busy avoiding death and saving Harry.

* * *

She sits by the fire, warming up and opening the book she got from Zonko's joke shop, the description said that only the user and anyone they allow can see what is written, it'll help her map out what happens and decide what she's going to do to change the future, she needs to make sure Voldemort is gone for good and that nobody get there hand on the vital information it will hold.

Grabbing a pen, something she hasn't used since starting Hogwarts, eight years ago but seven years in the future, she tests the book, writing her name in her messy four year old scrawl.

She calls for her mum, to read her one of the books she got from Flourish and Blotts about the wizarding world. Her mother joins her on the sofa asking Hermione to pass her the book, she hands her the Zonko book and her mum opens it, "Hermione love, this book is empty, did you pass me the notebook instead?" It works, the book works. "Sorry mummy" she says swapping the books.

The book will do until she gets her wand and can put further protection on it, even though there are good charms on it, it's a joke book - the charms could easily be broken.

As her mother reads the book to her, a book she's read at least twice when she first got her Hogwarts letter, her mind wonders, what can she do differently, what can she do to save everyone she loves.

* * *

19 September 1990

A year before her Hogwarts letter is due to arrive Hermione has completed her plans, it took a while to remember the order of when each event happened and to decide what had to change.

First was figuring out whether or not she should change the basis of her becoming friends with Harry and Ron, but there was no way to tell that if she changed their meeting they would even become friends. No, their friendship needed to start the same.

Then came the most crucial part of her planning, the part that definitely needed to change, the horcruxes. She knew that almost all of Voldermort's horcruxes were made by now, the Marvolo family ring shout be in the gaunt shack - she has no way of getting to it, especially because it's warded so heavily, she'll have to wait for Dumbledore to retrieve it, but maybe he already has, he did have it by the end of her 2nd year.

The diary is easy she'll just wait for Lucius Malfoy to drop it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron at the start of their second year, then she'll offer to carry Ginny's things for her when she goes off to search for her mother who is fawning over Gilderoy Lockhart.

The Diadem is another easy one, she'll just ask for the room of hidden things when going to the room of requirement.

Salazar Slytherin's locket is slightly harder, she knows Regulus Black took it from the caves and had Kreacher hide it after trying to destroy it, It was at Grimmauld Place before Mundungus ransacked the place after Sirius' death. So she needs to find it when Sirius is alive and at Grimmauld.

Thinking of Sirius made her want to save him, he'd had a horrible life, being sentenced to Azkaban without a trial for the murder of his best friend who was actually murdered by his other friend. He was Harry's only family and it hurt so much to see Harry in pain after his death.

She doesn't know how she can save him, Scabbers, Pettigrew at this point is lost, not even Percy who will later find him has him yet, the only chance to get him will be when she goes to Hogwarts, even then there is no way to clear his name, not until a respectable wizard like Dumbledore speaks up and helps, that can only be done in her third year when Sirius escapes Azkaban and she can make sure Pettigrew is caught.

But that interferes with what happens at the graveyard at the end of the Triwizard tournament, who will resurrect Voldemort, it needs to happen so they can get rid of him for good, otherwise he'll never really be dead.

That's four horcruxes dealt with, she'll have to wait until she's much older before attempting a break in into the Lestrange vault to get Hufflepuffs cup, the snake is another. Which just leaves Harry, she will have to find a way to destroy the horcrux without killing him.

* * *

**Next chapter is the first year at Hogwarts. I know I updated this quite quickly but normally I will update this fic every week/two weeks, I might do another update this week before setting the actual update dates.****Thank you again for your reviews, they make me smile.** **Love you all Liya xx**


	3. The Meeting

**Thank you so much for your reviews it means the world to me.**

**AmeliaBlackwell - you read my mind, I absolutely love when Hermione is a badass.**

**Reflection Rose and Ruby2Ruby - Just wait and see.**

**So in the last chapter I said she'd get her Hogwarts letter the next year, I should have said that year because she'd already be in Hogwarts by the next year. **

* * *

1 September 1991

Hermione woke early, it was the day that everything would change, her whole life would be turned upside down - it was like a game of espionage.

She would meet Neville first, then help him look for his toad, Trevor, eventually making her way to Harry and Ron's compartment and showing off her magic by repairing Harry's glasses, then when leaving she would insult Ron, it was inadvertently the first time of course, she had thought she was helping him.

Then later, on Halloween, in charms class she would annoy Ron by correcting him, then pretend to be upset when he talks about her. Eventually leading to the troll incident where they'd become friends. Well that was the plan, she's hoping she wouldn't accidentally change things just yet.

Getting up she rushes to the bathroom to get ready, even though there's hours till she has to be at Kings Cross she want to ensure she has everything in place.

Bounding down the stairs she can't help the excitement, the first time round she had to study continuously to prove she was the best, now she can prove it without the study, she can actually enjoy and cherish her time at Hogwarts.

* * *

After a filling full English breakfast the Granger's set off to Kings cross, all of Hermione's things packed into the back of the car, she was upset that she couldn't buy Crookshanks yet - not until the summer before third year otherwise she might scare Pettigrew off, which could lead to Sirius remaining in Azkaban - honestly the whole thing makes her dizzy.

Looking out the window watching cars fly by, she dreams of a peaceful life after Hogwarts, one where they're free of war and the people she loves live.

* * *

The station is packed, so is platform 9 3/4, families everywhere saying goodbye to their children, not seeing some of them for three months, until Christmas. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas stand near her talking animatedly about the sorting, one of them saying they heard from the Weasley twins that they had to fight a dragon to be sorted, Hermione rolled her eyes typical of Fred and George, always causing trouble.

The Hogwarts Express lets out a shrill whistle, allowing children to board the train, she turns to her parents, throwing her arms around them, "I'll miss you" she says, her words muffled within their clothes, "We'll miss you too 'Mione" her dad says as her mum kisses the top of her head.

She smiles wryly while turning, dragging her trunk behind her, so it begins.

She walks down the hall trying to find Neville's compartment, students run alongside her, shouting at each other, she winces, this she didn't remember.

Trudging along mindlessly, she almost misses the compartment, she doubles back and knocks before sticking her head in, she puts on her sweetest voice and speaks "Hi, could I please join you", Neville the poor boy is a nervous mess, he nods frantically "Yeah, uh yeah".

She smiles at him and introduces herself "I'm Hermione Granger" she sticks her hand out, he shakes it timidly before replying "Neville Longbottom".

"Nice to meet you Neville _again_" she mutters the latter part under her breath. The train shrieks again, they're about to set off, looking outside she waves at her parents, hopefully this time she'll actually spend time with them, her magical life took over her time with her parents before, she vows to change that too.

* * *

Once they've set off and almost two hours into their journey she hears the shout "TREVOR". She sighs, showtime, she looks to Neville and says "Come on, I'll help you find him" he smiles at her in thanks.

She stops at four compartments before coming to theirs, her heart beats faster, this is it, she cannot mess this up.

"This is Scabbers by the way, pathetic isn't he" she hears Ron say, "Just a little bit" is Harry's reply.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see? She rolls her eyes, patience wearing thin, "Yeah" Harry says enthusiastically, the first time he'll experience actual magic, and it'll be hers, not Ron's.

Taking a breath as Ron pulls out his wand, starting the spell on Pettigrew - she refrains from cursing him right now - "Sun-" she walks forward, looking around the small room and sighing "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one" she puts on her snootiest voice - goodness, no wonder Ron hated her at first she thinks "No" is his reply.

Looking at his wand she says "Oh, are you're doing magic, lets see then" she was honestly terrible, mortified by her younger self she carries on. After hearing his dud spell she continues, Ron's right she is a nightmare.

Repairing Harry's glasses she prepares to introduce herself "Holy cricket, your Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger...and you are?" she asks "Um, Ron Weasley" he says, mouth stuffed with sweets, "Charmed" is her disgusted reply - she doesn't need to fake it here, Ron's eating habits do leave something to be desired. Telling them to change into robes and informing Ron of the dirt on his nose she hurries out of the compartment, wanting to get away and calm herself.

Praying to whoever is listening that she has done it near enough to last time.

* * *

The train is fast approaching the Hogsmead station, excitement bubbles up inside her, she'll see Hogwarts again - the first place she felt accepted and normal, she remembers when children at her primary school teased her, then after displaying some accidental magic they feared her - she thought that she was a freak, but no she was just special.

A loud hoot brings her out of her musings, the train is stopping, Hagrid will be waiting outside, calling for the first years to follow him.

She can hear students, nervous and happy all at once, she can't blame them, she feels the same way and it's her second time round.

following the group of first years she makes her way onto a boat with Neville by her side, she sees Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle climbing into a boat next to them, "Four per boat, only four" she hears Hagrid shout, two more girls join them and the boats start to move.

Gasping in awe she look up at Hogwarts, it's so different from the last time she saw it, when Harry had died.

* * *

**Right I'm nowhere near ready to think of relationships for Hermione but I'd like to hear your ideas, I'm definitely not going to write Romione, I'm sorry but I just don't think they fit (my personal opinion, I do not mean to offend).** **Depending on what you guys suggest I have a few different thoughts but each ship will change the intended story a little, so I want to get an idea of which ships are most appealing to you guys. I honestly don't mind any of the options except; Ron, Snape (I don't understand why!), Sirius (again twenty years older!?) or Remus (BELONGS WITH TONKS). **

**Love Liya xx**


	4. Friends

**Thank you for all your reviews, they've made me really think of the pairings, Hermione is only a first year for now so not thinking of anything like that yet.**

**In the movies I understand the Harmione appeal but in the books they've got a sibling type relationship, there's mixed reviews about this so I'll consider it****.**

**VelvetRoseMorning - she is but she can't risk not becoming friends with them for now, everything that happens in canon includes Harry and by extension Hermione and Ron. There will be changes later on, don't worry xx**

* * *

The first years all stand on the stairs just outside the Great Hall, anxious for the sorting they nervously chitter.

Hagrid is stood off to the side speaking to Harry whose glaring at Malfoy - they must have met on the train.

Hermione stands unfazed with a wonder filled expression on her face, trying not to worry about her sorting, out of all the factors she considered, she had not contemplated the sorting, discarding the thought altogether by thinking she'll be in Gryffindor again.

What the sorting hat knew of what was going on? What if it told Dumbledore - her plans would be ruined.

The giant towering doors in front of them open and Professor Mcgonagall steps out. "The firs' years, Professor Mcgonagall," says Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here" is the reply, Hermione almost smiles at her favourite Professor's voice.

After being herded into the small room where they waited for everyone in the Great Hall to settle before they could enter to be sorted, Mcgonagall went to check something.

On time the Hogwarts ghosts came swooping in, immersed within their own conversations. They then tried to boast about their former houses, they didn't get far, Professor Mcgonagall came back and told them to move along.

Her nerves slowly creeped up again as they walked into the hall, she didn't realise that last time almost all the students were staring at them, she did now.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History" she comments offhandedly to Susan Bones, while looking up at the ceiling.

Standing in front of the sorting hat, they wait as it sings its song, she hears Ron mutter to Harry "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." She almost laughs at the normalcy of it, it's good to be back.

Professor Mcgonagall calls each name; Hannah Abbot - Hufflepuff, Susan Bones - Hufflepuff, Terry Boot - Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurts - Ravenclaw, Lavender Brown - Gryffindor, on and on went the names, each one putting her more on edge.

"Granger, Hermione" the Professor calls her name, dread fills her as she sits hesitantly upon the stool, the hat resting gently on her head, _A brave one, eh? _Is all the hat says before shouting "GRYFFINDOR" relieved and giddy Hermione rushes towards the Gryffindor table, almost too hysterical to listen to the rest of the sorting.

She flies through the rest of dinner, too tired to care about keeping up everything she did the last time, she's set up the basics, Harry and Ron find her irritating and she's in Gryffindor.

She can now focus on collecting the diadem and creating a safe place for it, while practicing her magic to prepare herself, she'd love to at least do the basic wandless and wordless magic.

* * *

Her days mostly consist of lessons, she recalls the humiliating way she had to act in potions, homework then sneaking off to the room of requirement to practice her wandwork, luckily it didn't take Hermione long to recall some spells and their wand movements.

After successfully producing a patronus, of which she was surprised to learn had changed, it was now a fox, she didn't know what to make of it, her playful otter was gone and replaced by a fox

Foxes were cunning and sly yet ambitious and intelligent, well she supposed it was fitting, she is basically a spy with knowledge of the future trying to change things.

Thinking of the future reminds her, how could she be so stupid as to forget, she needs to improve on her Occulmency, Dumbledore wasn't even really trying when he came over with the Auror when she was four, she needs to protect what she knows until she knows who she can actually trust.

Dumbledore could use her information for the 'greater good' and actually cause harm, Hermione honestly thought he was mad - he entrusted a sixteen year old boy to search and destroy five horcruxes all on his own and told him not to inform anyone of it. All along he had planned for Harry to sacrifice himself for the 'greater good' it made her sick, Harry was a child when Dumbledore had these plans.

Mentally thinking of when to fit in Occulmency, she exits the room of requirement, not looking where she's going she bumps into someone, the someone lets out a loud omph, it's Fred Weasley, George stands behind him snickering, "Little firsty lost?" he asks, his voice taunting.

Sighing internally and cursing under her breath she plasters an irritated expression upon her face "I'm not lost" she counters "my cat ran off" she lies, hopefully they believe her, she can't have anybody figuring things out.

"Hmmm, Forge you believe her?" questions George, "Not really Gred" he remarks.

Hermione sighs aloud and declares "I don't really care if you don't believe me, I'm late for a lesson anyway so bye" she claims while turning and rushing off, honestly can she never get a break.

Tomorrow is a very important day, tomorrow she will show off in charms and almost get killed by a troll in the bathrooms.

* * *

Hermione fidgets while listening to Flitwick describe the wand motions to Wingardium Leviosa, Ron glares at her, he's actually trying to listen and is annoyed she isn't, well he's going to hate her soon enough, as if reading her mind Flitwick asks the class to practice the spell, Ron lifts his wand and says the spell flinging his wand and arm around, "You're saying it wrong" she snaps, she doesn't fake the annoyance in her tone "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa"."You do it then, if you're so clever" he snarls, rolling her eyes while lifting her wand she does the spell successfully, shooting a boastful look at him.

The rest of the lesson is spent listening to her classmates complain about not perfecting the spell, she purposely walks a distance behind Harry and Ron on her way out, listening absentmindedly to Ron talking about her, once she hears 'nightmare' she barges past them, trying not to look back at their faces she scurries towards her dorm.

Just a few hours then they'll be friends, then she can finally change things.

* * *

When the Halloween dinner starts she make her way towards the bathroom where the troll will trap her, locking herself into a stall she waits, it's tedious and long so she pulls out her wand and tries to unlock the door wordlessly.

The walls of the bathroom stall shake, the troll is coming, she stands and waits trying to keep calm - if Harry and Ron are not there she will have to take on the troll, she might end up exposing herself.

Unlocking the door and stepping out she forces herself not to look yet, hearing the boys approaching she looks up and screams, last time she didn't notice how grotesque the troll looked, too terrified to care, Harry runs in first and shouts for her, she dives under the sink as the troll lifts his club.

Harry ends up on the trolls shoulders as Ron drops the club on its head, Professors come rushing in and berating the boys "Actually Professor, Harry and Ron saved me, I came looking for the troll - I've read all about them" she lies for the second time, Professors Mcgonagall's expression is the same as last time, disappointed.

* * *

**I've noticed that normally in time travel fics the sorting hat always knows what is going on if Hermione goes through a sorting - I don't think it wouldn't tell Dumbledore of something so important so it's oblivious to Hermione's situation.**

**Okay, next chapter will probably skip to the end of first year and second year is where the changes happen - it's going to be very different so I wont have the book or movie structure to fall back on, I'm nervously excited. Love Liya xx**


	5. And it Begins

The Hogwarts express hoots loudly as Hermione thinks back over what happened this past year.

She had intentionally ran into fluffy's room behind the boys - Harry, Neville and Ron, while running from Filch and Peeves so Harry could have the idea the philosopher's stone was there after her mentioning the trap door.

She had spent time in between events and lessons studying protection spells that could hide the horcruxes she would collect - she didn't risk going for the diadem then in case Quirrell checked on it, he would have only recently put it there.

Harry had first started suspecting Snape of being bad when he lost control of his broom at the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match and Ron the narrow-minded boy had said Snape was muttering curses - she had agreed, it was Harry's hatred of Snape that led them to Quirrell the last time.

They had saved Norbert by sneaking him through the castle and delivering him to some dragon tamers, Hermione was sure Charlie Weasley was part of the bunch, and had then received detention for being out after hours, Malfoy had told on them like last time.

Serving detention in the forbidden forest again, but this time she volunteered to go with Harry, Fang had run off as soon as the area grew cold, she remembers how angry she's had felt at the cloaked figure of Voldemort, the only thing that stopped her from attacking was her fragile plans, and Firenze had then scared him off before she could do anything.

Thinking of the way he spoke Hermione could have sworn he knew of her 'coming back'. It makes sense, he could see the future - at least better than Trelawney could.

Harry had been shaken up but determined to protect the philosopher's stone. Hermione rolls her eyes as she remembers the way Harry insisted Snape was behind it, but then again the first time round she believed he was too.

Collectively coming to the decision that they must stop 'Snape' from getting the stone, led them again to fluffy's room and now knowing they had to be quick before fluffy woke up, Hermione ushered them through the door.

The devil's snare was easy after studying the spell while going over what exactly happened, Ron still screamed like a girl though.

The buzzing of the winged keys fluttering was easily remembered, both Harry and Ron rode on the brooms to get the large silver key.

Then the chess game where Ron was left behind, passing the knocked out troll to Snape's potions test and having to leave Harry to face Voldemort alone while she took Ron back and to the hospital wing.

The dread of waiting was dulled this time round, of course she knew Harry would defeat Voldemort but worry for her best friend was still prominent.

Now she sat opposite Harry and Ron, on their way to King's Cross.

* * *

Summer had been wonderful, her family had gone to Greece over the holidays, she forgot how much she missed the little things like this, during the last time she had barely been able to spend time with her parents, too caught up in the magical world, but now she was determined to equal out her time.

Her parents had died in her future, and Hermione refused to allow that to happen again.

She sits in the Leaky Cauldron with her parents, they were waiting on the Weasley's so they could start their back to school shop.

Hermione on the other had was planning her first major change to the time line, when running into the elder Malfoy the diary would be slipped into Ginny's cauldron - Hermione would need to be both sneaky and aware of every possible detail to successfully obtain the horcrux.

Roaring of the fireplace drew their attention, Fred and George stepped out, followed by Mr Weasley Percy, Ron, Ginny and Mrs Weasley.

Hermione's parents stood as she led them forwards, "Ah, Hermione lovely to see you again" Mr Weasley exclaims, he was always such an eclectic but sweet man, "Nice to see you again too Mr Weasley" is her reply, as they greet the other Weasley's - "You haven't by any chance seen Harry, he came through after Fred and George" Mr Weasley address both Hermione and her parents.

Recalling when Harry told her he got lost at Borgin and Burke's and saw Malfoy on knockturn alley instead of arriving at the Leaky Cauldron on diagon alley, and how he had run into Hargrid who took him back to the safety of diagon alley.

Her mother and Mrs Weasley chatted about children outgrowing robes as they make their way out of the Leaky Cauldron towards the shops, thinking Harry had simply wondered off.

They stopped by Zonko's, simply looking in in case Harry was there, then Madam Malkin's to be measured.

Finally making their way to Flourish and Blotts for their books, Harry came running up to them, Hagrid's towering form behind him and his glasses cracked, Hermione fixed them and started speaking of how she missed him, going on to complain about no letters - of coarse now she knew Dobby had hid the letters but Harry didn't know that - and prattling on about Lockhart.

Books in hand they stood mulling around the entrance of the shop, Hermione's parents were looking at some other books while Mrs Weasley was getting Harry's signed.

Waiting for the familiar drawl of Malfoy's voice was torture, time seemed to slow down as she became more and more anxious.

"- can't even go to a bookshop without making the front page" Hermione hears Malfoy snarl.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Malfoy drawled. Ginny blushed going scarlet, poor girl had a huge crush on Harry and the way Ron spoke about him did her crush no favours.

Malfoy hurls insults at Ron and Harry, the former almost tackling him before Mr Weasley speaks up, trying to usher the children outside until a cold voice sneers

"Well, well, well—Arthur Weasley."

It was Lucius Malfoy, he stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Lucius. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron an took out a very old, very battered book.

"Obviously not," Lucius remarks, "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he says frostily.

It's now, the diary is going to be slipped into the cauldron now.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Hermione's parents, who were talking about a book. "The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower—"

Forget Mr Weasley almost attacking him, Hermione was going to maim the bastard herself, she rushed forward and aimed a very power-driven kick to his shin, Mr Weasley not seeing Hermione also dived pushing Malfoy back, he howled in pain, books went tumbling, Ginny's book and the diary fell from his grasp.

Mind made up Hermione collected the books slipping Tom Riddle's diary into the waistband of her skirt - under her blue jumper, everyone too busy focusing on the two men standing off against each other, she passes Ginny the books, double checking the diary is not in the pile.

Almost hysterical at this point she strode towards her parents after the 'fight' was broken up by Hagrid. Slipping the diary into the bag her mother carried.

She had done it, one down six to go.

* * *

**So**** first major change, so nervous for the responses. **

**Also**** I'm thinking even though the diary isn't with Ginny, Dobby still thinks it is and that the chamber will be opened, that is why he still visited Harry and will try and stop him from going to Hogwarts.**

**Love Liya xx **


	6. Telling

**I'm so extremely sorry for the long wait, I've just been so busy and stressed these last few weeks, exams and assignments have taken over my life but I hope to update at least once every two weeks.**

**QHLuver - it is fast paced for now because obviously Hermione can't really stick out and make major changes yet and first year is basically the same, you'll understand when it gets to it x**

**LittleBabyBambi - this chapter will explain x**

**This chapter was very hard to write, having no book/movie structure to fall back on was difficult.**

* * *

Hermione sits on the train, Ginny, Neville and Luna also sit within the compartment, occasionally jostling side to side. Harry and Ron should be in the flying car right now, even though the chamber won't be opened this year and the basilisk won't terrorise the students Dobby must still think that it will.

Harry had once told her that Dobby had overheard the elder Malfoy boasting about the return of Voldemort, that's why Dobby tried so hard to get Harry away from Hogwarts.

Luna hums to herself, totally unaware of Neville's baffled stare. She had seen Luna straight away when arriving on the platform, her platinum, Malfoy - like hair a giant beacon, Hermione had introduced herself and Luna had taken to her instantly.

She hadn't taken much time to get to know Luna in her time, a fact she tends to remedy this time round, Luna was scarily insightful and incredibly loyal, it would be a shame to pass up on a great friendship she thought to herself.

Ginny stared worriedly outside the window, she had not been able to find Ron and by extension Harry, Hermione had calmed her by claiming that they were probably with Fred and George or the other boys from their dorm - the way that Ginny had shied from being determined to find them almost made her laugh, she wouldn't be shy for much longer and Hermione couldn't wait for her feisty friend to come about.

The train whistled as Hermione thought about what she could do this year.

* * *

It was a chance encounter, she had just left the great hall, everyone was meant to be in their common rooms while Hermione had attempted to sneak into the room of requirement, not two weeks ago had she placed the diary and the diadem into a plain looking chest in the room of hidden things.

He sneered at her, well he sneers at everyone and everything. Hermione knows in the future he is sided with the order but she can't help but feel residual hate over the fact that he betrayed them - even though Dumbledore asked him to and even though he died in front of her a bubble of resentment is still present.

Hermione is not naive enough to think she can change the future all by herself, she spent most of these summer holidays trying to figure out who she could tell. Mcgonagall would go straight to Dumbledore and she knows the outcome of that and there was no other professor she knows close enough, not until Remus starts teaching next year and even then she won't be able to say anything till after Sirius is free - convoluted time lines were driving her crazy.

The cons heavily outweighed the pros, Snape was cruel and unexpected though he knew occulemency and was skillful in defense against the dark arts.

Hermione sighs, she has no idea how to approach the subject, in fact she had planned to have more time - catching her doing something moderately suspicious just shriveled up her plans.

"Out after hours Granger" he sneers, she needs to decide now otherwise he could tell Mcgonagall.

Looking around and casting a silent _Muffliato _she grips her wand, if he doesn't agree she needs to be ready to obliviate him, she had taken to performing it quite effectively but Snape is an occulemens, she needs to be ready.

"I know you're a spy for the order and that you're a death eater" she blurts out, it's so stupid and not her to just spew words, and unreadable expression crosses his face - shock, maybe fear?

He doesn't say anything just raises his wand, he probably thinks she doesn't know any defensive spells yet, she quickly throws up a _protego_, his spell flies off.

Snape narrows his eyes, "How?" is all he says.

"I know this sounds mad but please listen, I remember the future - I know what happens, there's another war and professor I need to change it, I don't know how but I woke up almost eight years ago with these memories" she breaths in before continuing "Voldemort has made horcruxes -" he inhales sharply "- there are six made right now and I have to stop him, I know this is asking a lot but can you help me, even if you can't can you please not tell anyone?"

Her rant of an explanation has shocked him, his breathing is erratic and he grips onto the wall.

It's too much she should have stayed quiet, lifting her wand Hermione prepares to obliviate Snape.

"Wait" he rasps holding his hand up, "Why not tell anyone, in fact why tell me?" She doesn't know what to say, he trusts Dumbledore, but thinking of the future Harry telling her of Snape's encounters with Dumbledore makes her speak out "Dumbledore won't let me do anything, he could cause the same thing to happen and I'd rather die than let it. Professor I'll be honest you were not my first choice in telling but you...well your position right now as a spy is advantageous, I trust you, well the future you but you are the same person."

Hermione doesn't know what to expect, maybe shouting or denial bit all he says is "Detention tomorrow, we'll discuss this" Snape turns and leaves, hus cloak billowing behind him.

She stares after him completely dumbfounded, what if he tells?

* * *

**So I think Snape has potential, I have a lot planned for him.****So for the future pairing, three people fit into my story but I'm still debating when it comes to it I'll put forward the options and see what you think. ****Meanwhile I'd like to hear your thoughts on Ginny and Harry because in the books they fit but the movies not so much...**

**Love Liya xx **


	7. Hi

Hi guys, just thought I'd check in, the world's a little crazy right now and I know there's panic, I hope you're all okay and you're taking care of yourselves.

Hopefully this'll be over soon and hopefully people recover, if any of you need to talk just PM or email liya24910@gmail . com

Love Liya xx


End file.
